One Shot Book One: The beginning
by Fred50208
Summary: I'm not liking this plot, and I wont be updating.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Shadeclan**

**Leader ****Skystar- **Blue-gray tom with soft amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lillypaw**

**Deputy ****Icerose**- White she-cat with mint green eyes

**Medicine Cat**** Nightwing**- Black tom with pale yellow eyes

**Warriors** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

**Petalfire-** Cream she-cat with white speckles

**Starflame- **White tom with brown eyes

**Tidesnake- **Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Shadowleaf- **Brown tom with green eyes

**Duskspots- **Dusky brown she-cat with black spots

**Dewcloud- **Silver she-cat with purple eyes

**Scorchleap- **Long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Hollystorm- **Black she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Chirpflight- **Flame colored she-cat with crystal blue eyes

**Snowlight- **White tabby she-cat

**Frozengaze- **Pure white tom with green eyes

**Songdove- **Long-furred gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Tawnystep- **Light brown tom with one white paw

**Apprentices** (More than six moons old, in training to become Warriors)

**Pinepaw- **Flame colored tom with fiery green eyes

**Lillypaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunpaw- **Pale ginger tom

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sunsplash- **Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Expecting Tidesnake's kits

**Snowcloud- **Light gray she-cat, Stays in the nursery to help with new mothers

**Elders** (Former Warriors and Queens, now retired)

**Berrysky- **Cream colored tom

**Lightclan**

**Leader ****Jaystar- **Dark gray tom

**Deputy ****Snowfall**- White tom

**Medicine Cat**** Mayflower** Cream she-cat

**Mistclan**

**Leader ****Flashstar-** Silver tom

**Deputy ****Ravencall- **Black she-cat

**Medicine cat****Loneclaw- **Brown tom

**Cats outside the clans**

**Dew-** Gray tom

**Frost-** White tom, Moon's littermate

**Moon- **White she-cat, Frost's littermate

**Wolf- **Gray-and-white she-cat

**Pepper- **Tortoiseshell she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Pinepaw's view. Sorry, I have bad spelling.**

Pinepaw growled as Lilypaw shook him awake, complaining that he was going to make her late for training. He got up, "Why don't you just go then?"

Lilypaw smirked at him, "That's a good idea. Bye _brother_" she said cheekily and sprinted off, leaving Pinepaw in her wake. Pinepaw shook his head muttered, "Sisters!"

"Pinepaw!" Scorchleap's angry yowl sounded from outside and Pinepaw ran out of the den, not wanting to anger his hot-tempered mentor. Hollystorm and her 'group' snickered as he ran by, heading for the training hollow. Waiting there were, Lilypaw, her mentor, Skystar, Sunpaw, and his mentor, Songdove.

Sunpaw flexed his muscles and stretched, yawing. Total Show-off.

"Today we are going to make a mock fight" Skystar said, "Pinepaw and Lilypaw, you two go first"

Lilypaw lunged at her brother and Pinepaw side stepped, swatting her as she came by. She hissed and crawled forward at him, and Pinepaw leapt on her back.

She tried to buck him off but Pinepaw was too heavy. He hissed in her face and pawed her belly with unseathed claws.

Refusing to be outdone, Lilypaw slashed out, unbalencing him. At the moment of weakness she rolled, throwing him off and running after him. Pinepaw rose quickly and reared on his hindpaws, throwing them down infront of her.

She lept back to aviod the blow and Pinepaw dove under her, slashing at her soft belly fur. She retaliated and swiftly smacked him on the head, angering him more.

He rolled her over and pinned her, and she couldn't get up.

"Good job Pinepaw!" Skystar praised, but Scorchleap didn't acknowledge his apprentice.

Sunpaw strode out, eager to fight the younger tom. He made the first move, lunging at Pinepaw.

Pinepaw tried to sidestep, but Sunpaw twisted in mid air, landing on his back. Sunpaw rolled him and pinned him, refusing to let him up.

Skystar praised him as well and dismissed them. Pinepaw left, fuming, furious that he had let Sunpaw beat him so easily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Did you like the first chapter? I hope so! Sorry it was so short! Please read!**

Lilypaw stared after her brother her head, sighing. Sunpaw padded up to her and brushed his pelt against hers.

She pulled away, not ready to get that close with him yet. Sure, she knew he loved her, but, he was just moving closer a little to fast for her comfort.

"Whats up?" he said, sounding hurt, "I'm just trying to comfort you."

"Well stop trying then!" she snapped, "I just wish Pinepaw was friendlier!" she took off, rage and discomfort blurring her thoughts as she tore through the forest.

Lilypaw didn't stop until she reached the hill overlooking Lightclan territory. She felt the wind ruffle her fur and she sighed, enjoying the cool new-leaf breeze.

As she watched a patrol of Lightclan cats appeared, marking the border and checking for scents. Two smaller cats bounced excitedly, obviously new apprentices.

One must've scented her for it looked in her derection. She froze and held his gaze.

He shooked his head and turned away, calling his patrol. Lilypaw looked after them as they bounded away and rested her head on her paws.

Birds chirped in the trees as the day passed, and Lilypaw longed for some comfort, mainly, her mother, Snowcloud. She heard Pinepaw calling for her somewhere, but ignored him and moved into the sunlight.

Rustling in the bushes startled her, and a tom slunk into the clearing, eyeing her. Lilypaw was stunned. Sunpaw!

He chuckled. "You miss me?" he said and sprang at her, shoving her down the rocky hill.

Lilypaw felt the rocks pierce her skin and blood splatter on the ground. She yowled in agony and looked up at Sunpaw. "How could you!" she screeched, "I thought you loved me! And I loved you!"

Sunpaw's face warmed for a moment, then turned cold again. "You broke my heart! I will never forget you!" he turned and ran tword the camp.

_I might as well hunt_ she thought _do some good._

She moved swiftly and silently, tracking prey. A rabbit darted in her path and Lilypaw took off after it, mind reeling. _Sunpaw! I loved him! I was a fool! _As her heart raced she swore it matched the thrumming off her paws.

The rabbit stumbled and Lilypaw leapt on it, ending it's life swiftly. She burried it and continued searching for prey. A squirrel sat nibbling on a low branch in a tree. Lilypaw crouched and leapt upward. She hit the squirrel's tail and it fell, but she was stuck. "Fox dung!" she spat and wriggled before falling and landing on her paws oddly.

The squirrel lay in a daze and so Lilypaw killed it, and returned for her rabbit. She snatched it and padded into camp with her catch.

Skystar nodded at him and called her with a flick of his tail. When she appeared he said, "Good catch. Bring that squirrel to Berrysky." She nodded and carried it to the elders den, "Berrysky! I caught you a squirrel!" she told him and he came out, stiff legged, but happy. "Anything speacial happen?" he asked. "I got stuck in the tree it sat in!" she suggested. Berrysky purred and sent her off to eat.

After she finished sharing her rabbit with Pinepaw, Skystar called a meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather around the mudpile for a clan meeting!" Skystar's comanding yowl rose above the clamor in the camp. "Today is one of my favorite tasks as a leader! Sunpaw, you are ready to become a warrior!" Sunpaw looked started and padded forward bravely.

Skystar leapt from mudpile and annonced, "Spirits of Starclan, this apprentice has trained hard to learn the ways of your nobel code, and I commend him to you in a warrior in return. Sunpaw, step forward."

Sunpaw did as instructed. ""Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by your ancestors before you, you will now be known as Sunflight. Shadeclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior under Starclan."

Lilypaw muffled out the cheers, _What kind of moster has this clan raised!_ She thought pitifully.


	4. Chapter 3

**The other chapters were shorter, so I'm going to try to make this longer. The next chapter will include updated allegiances! You'll notice some changes here, so pay atttention! Review and get a Lilypaw plushie!**

Sunflight was overjoyced. He was finnally a warrior. His mother was cheering his name and Skystar looked down proudly at his kit.

He suddenly felt a rush of guilt at what he was going to do. He shook his head. This was his one big chance to get the power he always wanted. No matter what, he had to take this chance.

He exchanged glances with Dewcloud, Scorchleap, and Frozengaze. "Tonight our new warrior will hold a silent vigil in watch over his clan to think over his new resbonsibilties as a Shadeclan warrior!" Skystar announced, leaping from the top of mudpile.

As all the cats ate they're prey, he caught Lilypaw looking at him. He held her gaze steadily, coldly, and unblinking. _How did it end up like this? I wanted to have a family with her. I loved her._

As he watched, Tawnystep came up to Lilypaw and talked quietly to her. She purred and licked his cheek. _WHAT! She never did that with me_! Sunpaw thought angrily and felt a pang of jealousy. Tawnystep shot him a sly glance. _I'll get him._

Sunpaw felt his stomach grow sick. He just couldn't look anymore. _But_ _it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. _**(MR BRIGHTSIDE!)**

He held his head high and picked a squirrel from the fresh kill pile and shared it with Pinepaw. Pinepaw looked up at him, "Your lucky. I can't wait to be a warrior!" He jumped up and swatted the air like a kit.

Sunflight purred at him. _He would make a good addition. He's got good will, _He thought. But the younger tom had a very strong loyalty and would stand by his clanmates forever.

He padded into the middle of the camp and watched the sky. _Please Starclan. _he prayed _Forgive me._

As the clan retreated to the dens for the night, Sunflight continued to force himself to stay awake. An owl hooted and a rustling in the bushes startled him. He swore he saw amber eyes and a glint of unseathed claws.

He looked away, keeping the edge of his gaze on that area. More movement caught his eye, and now he was positive something was there. He let out an alarm call, and the shadows erupted into a whirlwind of teeth and claws.

He flung himself at the line, scattering them. He flew at a red tom, clawing his side and dancing away. By now all of the Shadeclan warriors were attacking back. A moor-like scent reached his nose. This was Lightclan.

The red tom snarled and flung at Sunflight. He schreeched and lashed out before the older tom bowled him over, clawing his flank. Sunflight threw him off and ran to Dewcloud, who was suurounded by a tan she-cat and a brown tom.

He threw himself at them, rearing up to come down on the tom's head. The tom yowled in agony and Sunflight score his claws down his back an flank. The tom squirmed from under him and ran, throwing blood everywhere.

Sunflight growled happily and ran at a gray she-cat. She whirled on him, still clawing Hollystorm with her hind paws. Sunflight clonked her head and she tumbled him over. He clawed her, only to feel another weight on top of him. "Holy Starclan!" he yowled, flipping the two cats off of him, turning on them and lashing out at the tabby tom before dancing back and crouching to spring.

He snarled and Sunflight growled back. When the she-cat jumped he side-stepped, only to have the tom throw at him. The tom whirled in a heap and the she-cat nipped at him.

Suddenly the she-cat screeched and whipped around. There was Pinepaw, covered in blood but still on four paws, jaws clenched on her tail. Sunflight leapt from the tom and tumpled the she-cat, gripping her ear and tugging. She screamed and pulled it away, splattering him in blood. He dropped the remanaints of her ear and returned to the tom, only to find him not there.

He was fighting with Frozengaze, but Sunflight could tell he was only teasing the tom. Frozengaze would leap at him, only to batter his ears and jump away, angering the tom further.

A golden-brown tom fought with Skystar and suddenly gaped his jaws around the leaders neck. "No!" Sunflight screamed and raced at the tom, blood falling from his mouth. The tom turned on him, broad muscles swimming smoothly under his pelt.

Sunflight snarled and flew at the tom's soft belly fur. He schreeched in agony and crashed his paws down on Sunflight's shoulder. It was now Sunflight's turn to screech. He swore it would break, but it held up, screaming in protest as he continued to claw the tom.

The tom fled, leaving Sunpaw to collapse, covered in wounds. All around cats continued to fight. They were evenly matched.

Pinepaw clawed a white tom untill he screamed for mercy, and Lilypaw left a gray tom to flee with barely a spot on him not wounded.

Sunflight rested a moment more, then limped into the clearing. A young black she-cat toppled him, blue eyes cold. She was barely wounded, and looked fresh. Sunflight bit down on her shoulder, tearing flesh mercilessly.

She didn't make a sound, but anger and pain fluttered through her eyes. She lashed her tail and clawed his bad shoulder. He screamed in pure agony and fell, eyes wild.

The she-cat let out a triumphant yowl and lunged for his throat, jaws open. She bit down and Sunflight let out a gurgling cry.

Suddenly the weight vanished and Sunflight closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and was in a starlit field. _Am I dead?_

A starry cat appeared and Sunflight whimpered. "Rosepaw...Rosepaw!" he yowled, running to his sister. She purred and put her muzzle next to his ear.

"It is not your time to die Sunflight. Return to your clanmates." The ginger she-cat whispered, licking his ear.

Sunflight closed his eyes, hearing his sister's soothing purr. He opened his eyes and was back at camp, the black she-cat's back to him. "I've already killed today." she snarled, "Don't make me kill you." Pinepaw saw him but kept quiet. He knew better.

He leapt up and bit. She screamed and turned around, eyes widening in shock. "I killed y-" she screamed, then died.

"Lightclan! Retreat!" the commanding yowl rose into the night. It was over.

They had won! Sunflight rose his voice in a victorious yowl, followed by his clanmates. He toppled over when they finished, only to fall on Pinepaw's shoulder.

"Sunflight!" an agonised cry rose, and he heard paws pounding to him. Snowlight licked him over. "My son. No, no..."

"I'm not dying," he croaked, "I'll be fine." by now everyone was glancing at him. He limped to Skystar, his shoulder screaming in protest. "Dad..." he whispered, "Are you ok?". Skystar raised his head.

"That was very brave, son." he croaked, and nuzzled his neck. Sunflight purred, his father's scent all around him.

Tidesnake and Petalfire helped them to get to the medicine den, and Sunflight collapsed into a nest, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
